Shin
This article is about Shin Kamiya. For the FOTNS character with the same first name, see King Shin. How Shin joined the Tourney Shin is a young Japanese teenager and an old friend of Jin Kazama, who went to Mishima Polytechnic School with him. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation are looking for information about him in order to track down Shin himself. So Alisa Bosconovitch (under the orders of King Neptune) and Ling Xiaoyu (under the orders of Mindy) are sent to spy on him at the Smash Bros. Tourney at Nintendo Land. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Shin: *Play 44 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Algol, finish Classic Mode. *Using Jin, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Shin on the Distant Planet stage. After defeating Shin, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Shin Kamiya. The stage has been set!". You will then see him to the left of Ganondorf, to the right of Zelda, above Falco, and on the very top of the Character Select Screen. Classic Mode Intro Movie Shin Kamiya runs over to Heihachi Mishima and punches him, but he fails to hurt him. Heihachi repeats the jumping backbreaker he did earlier in the years and kills Shin again. Jin comments "More blood has been shed. This family is a curse..." Xiaoyu is upset saying "Jin! TELL ME! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!". Jin ignores her again, but a fireball hits Heihachi from behind. Heihachi asks "Where did that come from?!". A heroic evil laugh can be heard, and Mario makes his appearance from the ceiling. Xiaoyu says "Mario!" and Mario says "It's-a me, Mario!". Xiaoyu asks Mario if he could revive Shin, and Mario replies "Here we go!" and puts a 1-Up Mushroom into Shin's heart, bringing him back to life saying "Jumpman! You saved my life!". Heihachi says "78 M! How DARE you!". A loud "HIIIIII!" is heard, then Kirby flies into Kyoto Castle from the balcony where Kazuya entered from, and Jin yells "KIRBY?!" to which Kirby responds "Puyo!". Heihachi asks "What did he say?". Kirby says "Puyo!" two more times. Heihachi says "I can't understand him!", Jin says "What a terrible language...". Xiaoyu says "We need a translator!". Alisa says "We can't understand your language, Kirby!". Kazuya says "Get out of here, pink puff!". Shin says "Pink Ball saved my life!". Heihachi says "Enough! I hired someone else to kill 78 M! Come here, King Dedede!". Just then, King Dedede enters Kyoto Castle, and holds up his hammer. Shin says "He's no match for an immortal like me!" and raises his fist saying "Okay, Triple D! Time for the next battle!" Classic Mode Ending Movie "Take this!" Shin gave a deadly uppercut to King Dedede, causing him to fall backwards and drop dead. He then raised a fist and said "And I won for the first time ever in history, thanks to the world's first immortal cell!" Several Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers came in with rifles. The M-Cell student dared, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and shoot me!" But... the soldiers lowered their rifles and said, "Sir! We hearby swear allegiance to you!" Days later, Shin opened a company called Kamiya Enterprise. Mario became, desk manager, Kirby became technical supervisor, Falco was named security chief, Ike was weapons advisor, Seiya was health manager, and Kento became Shin's bodyguard. A butler held some papers and asked, "Ready to buy out Mishima Zaibatsu, sir?" Shin signed his signature and then said to the camera, "Guess what, Heihachi Mishima and his Zaibatsu... Are out of business." Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands looking down with hatred. After the announcer calls his name Shin does four martial arts punches as the camera zooms. He then says "The stage has been set.". Special Attacks Hadoken (Neutral) Shin fires an energy ball from his palms while saying "Hadoken!". Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Side) Shin performs a hurricane kick and says "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Shoryuken (Up) Shin performs a jumping uppercut like Ryu's jumping uppercut and says "Shoryuken!" Tengyo Hadoken (Down) Shin fires an energy ball from his palms at a 45-degree angle and says "Tengyo Hadoken!" Metsu Hadoken (Hyper Smash) Based on Ryu's Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Shin collects a mass of energy as she yells "Metsu!". He then fires it at an opponent while yelling "HADOKEN!", inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. M-Cell (Final Smash) Shin crosses his arms saying "My hatred..." then rips his shirt off as he says "goes beyond anything YOU'VE EVER SEEN!" thus activating the M-Cell and boosting his attack powers. He gets a new shirt after 12 seconds. If the opponent is KOed when this is active, Shin will say "World's first immortal cell!" when the Final Smash ends, but if the opponent isn't KOed even once, he instead says "I failed..." Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #With his back facing the screen, Shin raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen, saying "All that you want is to stick me into a microscope so you can have this power for yourself.". #Shin pushes a button with his fist with the words "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!", then a crane comes by and picks up his opponent, or 2nd place opponent if VS Mode is played, while they scream in the same manner as when they are sent through a Star KO. #Crossing his arms, Shin looks upward and says "Don't think you're the only one with the plan in his head.". #Shin does a punch then a stomp then two more punches saying "Lured them right here!". Hidden Victory Pose Shin appears to be dead, but then he rises with green energy saying "I'm cursed with a body that refuses to die.". On-Screen Appearance Shin jumps down and cracks his knuckles saying "You know what I want - I won't last long.". Special Quotes *Look at what you created! (When fighting Beast, Plankton, Dr. Neuter, Tutter, any of the Powerpuff Girls, any student from Monster High, Professor Mole, SpongeBob, Fowler, Reshiram, Seong Mi-na, Zekrom, Angela A., Wanda, or Taskmaster) *Fair enough. But, don't think you're the only one with the plan in his head. (When fighting Nemesis T-Type, King Dedede, White Queen, Little Sister, Zhuge Liang, Motonari, Lu Meng, Miguel S., Jia Xu, or Rocket Raccoon) *I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!! (When fighting Feng, Catwoman, Ganondorf, Sweetums, Loonette, Mojo Jojo, Maggie, Wonder Red, Gaara, Han, Hyou, Ichigo, Deedee, Naruto, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow Man, or Onslaught, Raven (Tekken) (Tourney 2)) *My hatred goes beyond anything YOU'VE EVER SEEN!!! (When fighting Lars, Jon Talbain Anne, Deema, Geo, Louise, Mr. Rogers, Gina X, Becky, Angel Cake, Roma, Fart, Bloopy, Baby Bear, Mollie, Princess Bubblegum, Nanette M., Zeus, Doctor Strange, Stacy, Astrid, Moe D., Winkster, Col. Robert, Anakaris, B.B. Hood, Mario, or Huitzil) *To bring you all here, it's exactly what I've planned! (When fighting Sasquatch, Frida, Gianna, R.O.B., Col. Sam, Rooney, Groove, Red Riding Hood, Temari, Bishamon, Milli, Algol, Super Why, Gandalf, McCoy, Kirby, or Nova) *Heihachi Mishima... (When fighting Cassandra, Princess Presto, Fireman Sam, Saisyu, Agito, Kiyomasa, Kai, Nagamasa, Toola, or Clayface) *It will never be yours!!! (When fighting Steve, Wario, Yumi Y., Sarah Jones, Bobo, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Festro, Sgt. Lookout, WordGirl, Donna-Alpha, Nobunaga, Spock, Conan, Man-Bat, Wizpig, Xianghua, or Kyo) *You are finally within my reach! (When fighting Mr. Waternoose, Ice King, Saige, Rowen, Sofia, Berserker, Doctor Doom, K', Sun Shangxiang, or Archangel) *All right, you two. Way to go! Lured them right here! (When fighting Malebolgia, Rango, Geese, Col. Joshua, Sima Yi, Thing, Sgt. Rawlins, Gold Lightan, Lu Bu, Snake, Ripto, Dampierre, or Yoshi) *That's the fate for a Mishima man like you, right??? (When fighting Spyro, Sailor Moon, Jake P.B., Jake, Maj. Cabot, Pvt. Trip, Sailor Mars, Peg, Hunter, Alpha Pig, Lt. Gen. Longstreet, Lianshi, or Sailor Mercury) *So you feel my full wrath? (When fighting Anakin, Finn, Bot, Edgar, Eloise, St. Roache, Thouzer, Dormammu, Wang Yuanji, Mike, Jadeite, Toshiie, or Sgt. Byrd) *Don't look so confused. (When fighting Oso, Kathy, Meg, Tubba Blubba, Mermaid Man, Overload, Galacta Knight, Genki, Geara Zulu Angelo Use, Rick Dias, Methuss, and Mocchi) *Like you want to free the devils inside you. (When fighting Jasmine, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Chloe, Hulk, Min, Jolene, Carmen, Rowlf, Jingles, Chris Robin, Ellen, Sgt. Kilrain, Ariel, Wei Yan, and Cervantes) *What you're about to watch is a vid like no other for this title! (When fighting Bear Geki, Zott, Krystal, Cosplayer Kyoko, Maxima, Artemis, Bobbery, Buzzar, Monty Mole, Scarecrow, and Dr. Feelbetter) *World's first immortal cell! I'm cursed with a body that refuses to die. (When fighting Wonder Woman, Astaroth, Mabel, Warren, Kula, Ash Crimson, Ghost Rider, Black Panther, Doomsday, Poison Ivy, Elisabeth, Kim, Leona, and Chef Cuisine) *You have no idea what this is like! (When fighting Iron Man, Maestro Baton, Goby, Dipper, Demitri, Morrigan, Vincent Van Gore, Natsumi, Bogmire, Sylux, Sorata, Denzi Yellow, Denzi Pink, Denzi Green, Kanetsugu, JoJo, and Big Bird) *I allowed myself to be used. (When fighting Achmed, Peanut, Kit, Capt. Clover, Nina Cortex, Stinky S., Ulala, Sue Pea, Haohmaru, Entei, Toc-Man, Momoko, Kusanagi, Kim E., Forge, Fozzie, Yoshimoto, Ujiyasu, Celina, and Heatran) *Both you're organizations have hounded me, vying for this power. (When fighting Marrow, Aurora, Rapunzel, Moona, Doc McStuffins, Nippy, Snow White, Strawberry Shortcake, Tiki Tong, Edith, Aragorn, Legolas, and Tasha D.) *It's up to you now... (When fighting Cyclops, Grumpy Old Troll, Master Chloe, Nonny, Randall, Maria, Optimus Prime, Mr. Game & Watch, Hubba Hubba, Berry, Pac-Man, Cortex, Waluigi, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, Denzi Blue, Denzi Red, any student from Ever After High, and Bonkers) *You came? Jin Kazama, welcome! (When fighting Cable, Giratina, Jesse X4, Sportacus, Orange Blossom, Oona, Booker T., Crystal King, Big-Zam, Jin Kisaragi, Spectral Fiend, Cygnus Hyoga, Gyan, Gundam F91, and Dom) *I knew you would be searching for this body! (When fighting Ike, Larry, Pyron, Mai, Melody, Grimmjow, Apocalypse, Hinako, Yashiro, Jhun, and Chae) *I, too, have waited for this. (When fighting Jackal, Harley Quinn, Ms. Atta, Green Arrow, Musa, Tommy Pickles, Goum, Pang Tong, Siegfried, Nameless Shura, Guan Xing, and Cinderella) *I had to! I was running out of time, but now I can die a human... (When fighting Plasm Wraith, Frankie F., Gen. Alex, Chika, Bloom, Lizzy, Stephanie, Chris, Cye, Lexine, Richard, Milli, Miyabi, Jackie, Inez, Matt, Captain Feathersword, Robbie Rotten, Noddy, Marceline, Jenny, Pinky D.D., Tiny Tiger, and Sage, Amy Rose (Tourney 2)) *You... still here? I never got the chance, to properly, thank you two... (When fighting Petey Piranha, Jewel, any member of the Little Einsteins, Talim, Black Adam, Dora, Madeline, Kento, KOS-MOS, MOMO, and Sea Dragon Canon) *But everyone got a little careless. (When fighting Sally, Lobo, Flik, Lou, Algol, Killer Croc, Mitsuhide, Tifa, Priss, Phoenix Ikki, Captain John Price, Makarov, and Imhotep) *You'll want to control it, Jin, but you can't. (When fighting Sylia, Hancock, Maj. Gen. Pickett, Sakura H., Heihachi E., Shocker, Dingodile, Nefarious Trophy, Parasite, Bowser, Hopper, Ms. Diana, Zoe, and Grodus) *All that you want, is to stick me under a microscope so you could have this power for yourself. (When fighting Nene, Ghirahim, Wednesday, Ichiro, Levy McGarden, Joseph, Sauron, Khan, Kirk, Octorok, Hercules, and Captain America) Snake's Codec Converation :Snake: "Mei Ling, is that a regular Japanese schoolboy?" :Mei Ling: "He's Shin Kamiya, Snake. And a much different schoolboy." :Snake: "So tell me, what has happened in his life?" :Mei Ling: "Shin was once an old friend of Jin Kazama and was hunted down by G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was also the last of the M Cell project." :Snake: "A lab rat. Normally, they don't let lab rats off." :Mei Ling: "Correct, he wants revenge on the Mishimas for what they did to him. Don't take him lightly." Name Pronunciation Shin Kamiya's name is pronounced "Sheen" once again. Many characters mention him in their On-Screen Appearance, others talk to him. These are the characters who say either his first name or his full name: *The announcer: After selecting him on the Character Select Screen, after he wins a Versus Mode match (if solo, otherwise he (she in Tourney 2) will say "Red/Blue/Green Team!"), after a Tourney when the champion is decided, and on the Versus Screen if he is present. *Shin Kamiya himself: When he says "I'm Shin Kamiya, and this is my entry video!" when a battle starts up. *Alisa Bosconovitch: Mentioned when she says either "HIM! Shin Kamiya!" or "If my feelings are honest and true, then I'll be able to rescue Shin." when a battle starts up. *Marcus Fenix: Mentioned when he says "Shin Kamiya? He's more incorruptible than Officer Krupke!" when a battle starts up. He is the only non-Namco character who mentions Shin by his full name without the use of an interrogation intro quote. *Bumblebee: Mentioned when he says "If you're looking for Shin, you're out of luck." when a battle starts up. *Portgas D. Ace: Mentioned when he says "News flash: Shin's not here!" when a battle starts up. *Machamp: When he says "Shin Kamiya, allow me to teach you how to properly do a Seismic Toss." when a battle starts up. *Heihachi Mishima (and his younger self in Tourney 2): Mentioned when he says "I shall claim my vengeance...BY SPILLING THE BLOOD OF SHIN KAMIYA!!!" when a battle starts up. This is also the only time Heihachi does NOT refer to Shin in the Tekken movie (or the SSB Tourney series) as "78 M". *Mei Ling: During Shin Kamiya's Snake Codec Conversation. He is also mentioned in Heihachi Mishima's Snake Codec Conversation. *Bogmire: When he says "Shin Kamiya, the new devils of Japan, you shall be exorcised." when a battle starts up. *Giratina: When she says "Shin Kamiya, I'm glad you are happy to see Jin!" when a battle starts up. *Vector the Crocodile: Mentioned when he says "Shin is elsewhere. Look hard or you'll never find him." when a battle starts up. *Natsumi Tsujimoto: When she says "Are you saying you've been possessed to murder, Shin Kamiya?" when a battle starts up. *James T. Kirk: When he says "Shin Kamiya, I won't torture, I'll try to get that power out of your body." when a battle starts up. *Hercules: When he says "It must be Hades's work, Shin Kamiya." when a battle starts up. *Sorata Arisugawa: When he says "Shin Kamiya, just cool your jets. We can settle this!" when a battle starts up. *Kanetsugu Naoe: When he says "Shin Kamiya! Forgive me if death releases you from that pain." when a battle starts up. *Cinderella: When she says "Shin Kamiya, after days of waiting in the shadows, I get to fight!" when a battle starts up. She also mentions him saying "You're wrong! I'm not Shin!" when a battle starts up. *Green Arrow: When he says "Shin Kamiya, I am itching to fight you!" when a battle starts up. *Jackall: When he says "Shin Kamiya, face my dynamite and blades!" when a battle starts up. *Goum: When he says "Shin Kamiya, I can outrun you as well as t-rexes!" when a battle starts up. *Col. Robert: When he says "Restrain yourself, Shin Kamiya! Don't lose it!" when a battle starts up. *Anakaris: When he says "Nothing compares to how I feel, Mr. Shin Kamiya." when a battle starts up. *Rooney Doodle: When he says "Shin Kamiya, what's so important about bringing all the Doodlebops to the battlefield?" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Moe Doodle: When he says "Shin Kamiya, what did you say about your hatred again? Oh. well." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Blossom: When she says "Sorry, Shin Kamiya, but we've gotta go!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Bear: When he says "Shin Kamiya, perhaps a visit to the Big Blue House?" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Big Bird: When he says "Shin Kamiya, what are you talking about?" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Peg: When she says "Okay, Shin Kamiya! I'm going to send you to outer... CAT!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Special Agent Oso: When he says "Mr. Dos has more immortality than you do, Mr. Shin Kamiya." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Mojo Jojo: When he says "What did you say, Shin Kamiya?! I can't call you a minion?!?!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Maestro Johann Baton: When he says "Now shake the shaker again, Shin Kamiya!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Lizzy Griffiths: When she says "Now, Shin Kamiya, what do you want me to give you before you go to the afterlife?" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Chef Cuisine: When she says "Shin Kamiya, that immortal cell isn't enough for you to be a true immortal!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Fozzie Bear: When he says "Shin Kamiya doesn't seem to be a machine Kamiya. WOCKA WOCKA!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Jewel Sparkles: When she says "You never got the chance to properly thank me for what, Shin Kamiya? A great birthday party?" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Achmed the Dead Terrorist: When he says "Shin Kamiya, you can't allow yourself to be used against me." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Fred Rogers: When he says "That hatred won't make my neighbors happy, Shin Kamiya." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Colonel Samantha: When she says "Shin Kamiya, you're voice is very funny." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Muno: Mentioned when he says "Uh, is this what you did to Mr. Shin Kamiya?" at the end of a Versus Mode match. He is the only preschool television character who mentions Shin by his full name in a victory pose without the use of an interrogation intro quote. *Jon Talbain: When he says "Yes, Shin Kamiya! Try and use it on me!" when a battle starts up. *Barney the Dinosaur: When he says "I know what will remove your hatred, Shin Kamiya! So, here it comes..." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Bloom: When she says "Shin Kamiya, I thought you were immortal! Did you lose you're immortality?!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Tommy Pickles: When he says "Shin Kamiya, you gots to be more careful next time." at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Geo: When he says "Shin Kamiya, no hatred on Team Umizoomi! Understand?!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *Kathy: When she says "Confusion? The only thing I know, Shin Kamiya, is Teddy and fire!" at the end of a Versus Mode match. *The entire Super Smash Bros. Tourney series cast of characters: When a Team Healer is thrown to him. There are many exceptions: **Nemesis T-Type goes "Hurrrgh!". **Heihachi Mishima, as well as his younger self in Tourney 2, calls him "78 M". **Akuma calls him "Boy". **Kirby says "Kabi!". **Ridley roars twice. **Pikachu says "Pika!". **Jigglypuff says "Jiggly!". **Mewtwo laughs evilly. **Charizard roars twice. **Squirtle says "Squirtle!". **Ivysaur says "Ivysaur!". **Crash Bandicoot just speaks gibberish. **Berserker goes "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!". **Necrid says "SADYOG.". **Voldo breathes violently. **Yoshi goes "Wehaahoo!". **King Dedede laughs evilly. Trivia *Shin was initially going to be non-playable, but he was confirmed to be playable later on alongside Dampierre from Soul Calibur. Both characters have to be unlocked; but Shin is promoted to starter in the sequel. *Shin, Anna, and Panda are the only four Tekken universe characters to originate from Tekken: Blood Vengeance and have no Bonus Costume. Likewise, Alisa and Shin are the only Tekken: Blood Vengeance characters to keep their name pronunciations from that film in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Shin Kamiya's voice is also used in various Barney & Friends universe characters' Classic Mode intro and ending movies as the voice of Barney the Dinosaur; for instance, when Barney introduces himself to Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt in Tinkerputt's intro, he would introduce himself as "Heihachi Mishima" rather than "Barney", but Tinkerputt still says "Amazed...". **Coincidentally, Barney the Dinosaur also caused Shin Kamiya to get his first original quote. *In his premiere film, he was killed by another Smash Bros. Tourney participant, as the M Cell was a failure. He was killed again by the same character in his Classic Mode intro FMV; only this time, when yet another Smash Bros. Tourney participant says "Jin! TELL ME! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!", a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Heihachi, and Heihachi asked who threw it, and a third evil laugh (albeit from a hero) can be heard, and Mario entered Kyoto Castle and Xiaoyu said "Mario!" and Mario said "It's-a me, Mario!". After that, a loud "HIIIIII!" was heard, and Kirby entered Kyoto Castle, with Kirby saying "Puyo!". Nobody in Kyoto Castle, not even Heihachi, was sure about his language. *The only quotes that Shin Kamiya uses in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series that are NOT from Kyoto Castle are, in order of confirmation: *#"What you're about to watch is a vid like no other for this title!" *#"I'm Shin Kamiya, and this is my entry video!" *Both of Shin's non-Kyoto Castle quotes are recycled from the Kyoto International School Festival startup video, which is obviously from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, since he hasn't yet appeared anywhere else other than that film until his appearance in a Smash Bros. game. *A Fist of the North Star character with his first name is also playable in both Tourney series games. He shares this trait with Falco Lombardi. *When Shin Kamiya throws a Team Healer to any returning Super Smash Bros. Brawl character (with the exception of Mewtwo), he will call them by a different name instead of their real name; for example, he will refer to King Dedede as "Triple D", he will refer to Kirby as "Pink Ball", and he will refer to Mario as "Jumpman" (his classic name from the original Donkey Kong arcade game). All three of these names are also used in his intro for Classic Mode, when Mario and Kirby come to revive Shin Kamiya, rather than Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi (all three are starters in the Tourney series) engaging in a three-way brawl. *Shin shares his English voice actor with Marshall Law and Haohmaru. *Shin shares his Japanese voice actor with Patrick Star and Doomsday. *Shin shares his French voice actor with King Neptune, El Fuerte, Bentley, and Kinjin. *Shin shares all of his voice actors with Blaziken. *The message that appears upon unlocking Shin references his Character Select quote, which is "The stage has been set.". This makes Shin, Blanka, Swiper, Oso, Hakan, and Rufus the only characters whose unlocking messages references one of their non-original quotes. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, one of Shin's lines is "So you feel my full wrath... BEFORE YOU DIE!". In Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, the first six words are used as a special On-Screen Appearance quote, albeit in the form of a question, and the last three words are used whenever Shin is sent into a Star KO; thus making him, Alisa, Xiaoyu. Anna, Heihachi, and Nina the only Blood Vengeance characters to use recycled quotes for a Star KO quote. *Shin is the only Tekken: Blood Vengeance character to appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as an unlockable character (Tourney 1 only, he is promoted to starter in Tourney 2). This is because he died in his premiere film, and if he didn't die, he would've been available from the beginning. Coincidentally, his last words, which are "Jin... It's up to you now...", make a comeback in Tourney 2 when knocked out in a Special Brawl Stamina match. In addition, both games have his last words as a special On-Screen Appearance quote, albeit with "Jin..." omitted from the line. **He has three lines before his death in the said film. The first line was followed by Alisa's intro quote against certain characters such as Imhotep. The second line was followed by Alisa's intro quote against certain characters such as Jar Jar Binks. The third and final line was followed by Xiaoyu's Star KO quote. In the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, all three lines return as intro quotes if he has the right matchups, and the order of confirmation of those three quotes were the same as in the film but in reverse order, so therefore the quote that came before Xiaoyu's Star KO quote was confirmed first and the quote that came before Alisa's intro quote against Imhotep among others was confirmed last. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney may be Shin Kamiya's first video game, but he also does harm to the music of the game; in Shin's case, he causes sound effects from a laboratory to play, and the pitch of the music will be slightly higher. *As seen in his Classic Mode ending, it is revealed that Shin Kamiya has opened his own company in Japan, otherwise known as Kamiya Enterprise. His workmates consist of Kirby from the Kirby series as the technical supervisor, Mario from Super Mario Bros. as the desk manager, Falco Lombardi from Star Fox as the security chief, Ike from Fire Emblem as the weapons advisor, Kento from Ronin Warriors as his bodyguard, and Pegasus Seiya from Saint Seiya as the health manager. He also broke the fourth wall saying "Guess what, Heihachi Mishima and his Zaibatsu... Are out of business." at the very end; thus making him the first non-playable Tekken character to break the fourth wall. *Shin's pose on the character select screen is the same as Jewel Sparkles's pose on the character select screen. There are two differences, though. **Shin looks down with hatred and Jewel looks down with sadness. **Both characters do the same thing after the announcer calls their name, but Shin says "The stage has been set." and Jewel says "And I was thinking, you could make, you're double-layer chocolate cake, so my birthday party will be perfect perfect PERFECT!". *As Jin Kazama reuses his fighting stance from various Tekken series games such as Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Shin's fighting stance involves shaking while standing in place. *Regardless of whether or not Shin Kamiya is unlocked as a playable character in Tourney 1, he will appear if Snake does his Smash Taunt when battling Astaroth. Here, he uses four quotes from his premiere film when talking to Snake. The quotes that he uses from his premiere film when he talks to Snake are, in order of appearance: *#"Look at what you created!" *#"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" *#"Heihachi Mishima..." *#"It will never be yours!!!" *King Dedede, the arch-nemesis of Kirby, is Shin's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Shin's second rival is Mitsuhide. It is confirmed that Shin Kamiya's midgame opponent in the sequel will be Henry J. Waternoose III. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters who harm the background music Category:Previously Unplayable Characters